


Before

by GoBobe



Category: Wire (Worthikids Short)
Genre: I just thought Feo sounded like a cool name for a vampire., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoBobe/pseuds/GoBobe
Summary: A very short ficlet for worthikids’ WIRE short. Context, betrayal, and Captain Jay the Clown Gay inside.
Relationships: Captain J/Vampire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Before

It was a moment of weakness in retrospect.

At the time however, it was a welcome respite from the unending stress of my youngest sister being held captive somewhere we couldn’t fucking get to no matter how hard we tried.

Most often, the denizens of the dark aren’t incredibly subtle. Most of the monstrous creatures thoughtlessly attack like animals, far too beyond the light to be saved. But Feo…

We’d made so much progress with him on board. So much information was freely given about the whereabouts of Jocelyn after we’d been leadless for days, and the entire crew took to him like family. It took us weeks to get the ship to where he said the portal could manifest, and those were the worst weeks of my life. I had to do everything to keep Josie from ripping Feo’s head clean off to the point where I’d asked him to stay in the 2nd most Josie-proof room on the ship. My room. 

The nights gave us plenty of time to get to know each other to a depth I didn’t think was possible with monsters. He had a troubled past, as did we all. He had a family, just like me. He was handsome and gentle and when he crawled into my bed the night before we were to arrive, I thought I’d finally received proof, the sign I was waiting for all along. 

He was such a tender lover and surprisingly nervous, keeping his mouth zipped tight as a promise to me. It was dirty and dangerous and such an adrenaline rush. And as promised, he left no marks on me, though I couldn’t say the same of him.

As hours and miles passed beyond us, I was thanking our gods for sending me my greatest hope. A redeemable monster. Something we now finally have the precedence to become ourselves. 

In the end, Josie’s mistrust saved us all. She caught him behind closed doors relaying our coordinates and giving e.t.a’s to his… real compatriots.

He came to me screaming for help, Josie hot on his tail and his face a bloody mess with a missing eye. I demanded an explanation as he was restrained but all he could do was sob out apologies, crocodile tears, and blood. 

Our deathtrap was never triggered and Feo was confined to the brig. Feo was contacting them from everywhere we’ve been over the past weeks. I was sure that meant one thing, the world of darkness could be accessed from anywhere. 

I gathered my men, Josie dragged him to the hull, and he was thrown out to the open sky.


End file.
